totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Prolog/ Dzień 1: Czas rozpocząć grę!
Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki ''Wyspa Hachijo, godzina 22:00'' Budynek wyglądający jak opuszczony, lecz w środku… Kamera kieruje się do środka, prosto na Kennetha i jakichś żołnierzy, który przygotowywali wszystko do jakiegoś programu. Wszędzie kable, pełno monitorów na których widać ważniejsza miejsca na wyspie. Kaplica, stary szpital, hala produkcyjna i kilka innych obiektów. Kenneth: Wszystko przygotowane jak trzeba ? Żołnierz I: Tak wszystko gra, przynajmniej z mojej strony Żołnierz II: Chwila, jeszcze jest mały problem z dźwiękiem. Kenneth: Miałeś się tym zająć Clark. Clark: Tak, ale… W tym samym momencie Kenneth wziął broń i zastrzelił Clarka. Kenneth: Nie znoszę ludzi niekompetentnych. Reszta zrobicie to za niego Grupa żołnierzy: Tak jest panie Kenneth! Wszyscy zabrali się za naprawę dźwięku. Kenneth w między czasie popijał sobie herbatkę i czekał aż ludzie wykonają swoją robotę. Na zewnątrz panowała mgła i było zimno. Żołnierze: Wszystko zrobione i przygotowane na jutro. Kenneth: Doskonała robota pany. Zostało już tylko… Następny dzień, godzina 7:00 Zatłoczone Tokio. Wszędzie pełno reklamowych banerów, zgiełk i chaos wielkiego miasta. Gdyż każdy chciał zdążyć do pracy, do rodziny lub też na wakacje… Taksówka linii Takasuka. Damien: Jakim prawem zabrał pan jeszcze 2 pasażerów. Selene narysowała pytajnik na kartce papieru i pokazała kierowcy. David: Mi też to się nie podoba. Taksówkarz: Mniej będziecie musieli płacić. Poza tym.. Damien: Poza tym co ? Taksówkarz zamilknął, dowiózł ich do celu. Portu statków. Po czym odjechał bez słowa. Damien: Ciekawe co miał na myśli. Kenneth: Miło mi powitać was w kursie na Sapporo. Będę kapitanem. Wszyscy zerknęli na luksusowy statek, którym mieli płynąć. David: To się nazywa All-inclusive. Najpierw David a potem pozostała dwójka wsiadła na pokład statku. Do portu dotarła parę chwil później kolejna taksówka linii Takasuka. Lukaninho: Takie warunki to ja rozumiem. Jacob tylko zerknął na stan statku i ruszył w stronę wejścia na statek. Carlos: To na pewno statek typu… Lukaninho przerwał mu i zrobił kuksańca na czole. Lukaninho: Zamilknij cioto, będę miał kogo dręczyć przez ten czas. Carlos: Uhm.. jasne. Że też musiałem trafić na takiego - pomyślał Carlos. Lukaninho odepchnął na bok Carlosa i udał się na pokład. Gdy ten próbował się pozbierać do portu przybyła następna taksówka. Jaya: Hej, nic ci się nie stało. Widziałam co nieco jak docieraliśmy tutaj. Carlos: Nie, to nic takiego. Wszystko w porządku. Jaya: Jak ktoś by ci dokuczał daj znać, może pomogę. Carlos: '''Wielkie dzięki. '''Helen: Hmph.. a tyś kto taki ? Palcem pokazała na Kennetha, który stał czekając na ludzi, by powitać ich. Kenneth: Jestem kapitanem statku. Helen: Nie wyglądasz na takiego co by umiał pływać statkiem. Janette: Zgadzam się z nią, brudas. Kenneth: Wsiadajcie a nie wkurzajcie mnie. Helen: Przynajmniej statek jest porządny, chociaż z takim kapitanem nie na długo. Wszyscy uśmiechnęli się a Kenneth wkurzony tylko pokazał żeby ruszyli się. Po chwili zrobili co kazał i wsiedli na pokład. Minutę później przybyła następna taksówka. Romeo: Z chęcią wam pomogę panie. Mayu: Och z chęcią.'' Matko ale frajer z niego, rozwaliła bym mu gębę. I przywiązała do drzewa''. – pomyślała. Lee: Skończyliście ten festiwal miłości ? Aż rzygać się chce. – mruknął leniwie podążając do Kennetha. Lee: Kim jesteś ? – spytał równie leniwie jak podążał w jego stronę. Kenneth: Jestem kapitanem. Wsiadajcie na pokład. Lee ruszył w wejście na pokład. Romeo: Znam się na takich statkach i wiem co gdzie jest, oprowadzę cię. Mayu: Miło z twojej strony.- odpowiedziała.'' Żałosny typ''. – mruknęła w myślach. Udali się na pokład, po paru minutach nadjechała kolejna taksówka. Kenneth zrobił kreskę na kartce. Było miejsce na 6, a piąta kreska co oznaczało, że to przedostatnia. Po chwili wysiedli z niego. Valle: Witaj, ty jesteś ? Wysiedli również Dex oraz Tominu, oczekując odpowiedzi na pytanie Valle ze strony Kennetha. Kenneth: Kapitanem jestem, a teraz na pokład. Dex i Tominu: Wow.. tym mamy płynąć.. ale czad. Valle: W końcu mamy spędzić czas w pięcio gwiazdkowym hotelu. Tominu: A no tak, masz racje. Dex: Będzie niezły ubaw kolo. Tominu: Dokładnie. Wyglądając jak kumple ruszyli na pokład. Valle ostrożnie podążyła za nimi, nie spuszczając wzroku z kapitana, któremu nie ufała. Parę minut później przyjechała spóźniona taksówka. Mary Lou: No mówię ci, tak wygimnastykowana jestem. Zrobiła szpagat w krótkim czasie. Zayia: Nieźle, ale ja umiem to.. Stanęła na rękach i wygięła swoje ciało w tył. Mary Lou: Całkiem nieźle. Jeanette: Żebym tylko ja tak umiała jak wy… Zayia: 'Mogę ci jeszcze pokazać… ''Przerwał jej Kenneth. '''Kenneth: Ehkem.. jak koniec to zapraszam na pokład. Zayia: Chwila tylko… Kenneth: Na pokład ale to już!! Zayia: Dobra, niech ci będzie. Mary Lou: Palant. - rzekła po czym kopnęła go w nogę. Kenneth: Kurcze to bolało. Udały się z fochem na pokład. Kenneth wszedł za nimi i rozkazał obsłudze by wycofali kładkę po której można było wejść na pokład. Sam ruszył ku sterowi. Po parunastu minutach ruszyli w podróż, wypływając z portu. Większość zwiedzała statek wszerz i wzdłuż. Niektóry poszli do konkretnych pomieszczeń.. jadalni czy kajut. Zdziwił ich fakt, że tylko 18 osób płynie na tym statku. Widzieli parę osób z załogi, ale ci jakoś dziwnie ich omijali z daleka. Selene i Helen postanowiły zajrzeć na dolne rejony statku. Zauważyły kilkunastu ludzi, była to największa grupa, którą do tej pory ktokolwiek spotkał. Helen: Hej, może tak skończylibyście mnie i nas unikać ? Ludzie zaczęli zbliżać się do nich. Helen: Chyba pora wiać. Od razu nie podobał mi się ten statek. Selene przytaknęła jej głową i chciały ruszyć w ucieczkę, ale za nimi pojawił się jeden z ludzi z maską tlenową na twarzy. Helen: Po co ci to… W tym momencie barykadujący im ucieczkę mężczyzna rzucił pod nogi jej i Selene granat usypiającą. Kamera uchwyciła również jak w pozostałych pomieszczeniach gdzie znajdowali się pasażerowie również uśpiono tym samym sposobem pozostałych pasażerów… Wyspa Hachijo godzina 9:00 Wszyscy budzą się w wielkim pomieszczeniu. Jest w niej jakiś ekran, kilka stołów i krzeseł. Damien: Co się tu u licha dzieje?! Wszyscy zaniepokojeni popatrzyli przez okna, które były obok. Nagle z nich zabłysło światło z reflektorów, oślepiające niektórych z nich na chwile. Było tam widać helikopter. W oddali również niektórzy dostrzegli odpływający statek, którym podróżowali to. Helen: To jest…. Valle: …jakiś… Mary Lou: …chory… David: ..żart. Lukaninho: Zaraz się stąd wydostanę… Lukaninho wziął jeden z krzeseł i chciał rzucić nim w okno, lecz w tym samym momencie. Głośnik: STÓJ, ALBO ZGINIESZ. Wykrzyknęła nieznana im osoba, Lukaninho odłożył krzesło. Drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł Kenneth z bandą żołnierzy. David: Co to ma znaczyć do jasnej cholery ?! Wszyscy: Właśnie. Kenneth: Hehehe. Witam was w grze. Zayia: Jakiej grze ? Kenneth nacisnął guzik i włączył się telewizor. Kenneth: Słuchajcie co powie film, od siebie też dodam coś bo niekoniecznie tak to będzie wyglądać jak powie wam film. Na ekranie pojawił się taki filmik: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7WyNjSzeiQ Kenneth: Od siebie dodam kilka drobnych lub większych zmian, zależy jak na to spojrzeć. Otóż: 1.Gra trwa 7 dni, a nie 3 tak jak mówił filmik. 2.Niema podziału na strefy, znajcie mój dobry gest. Lepiej sprzedaje się jak ludzie nawzajem się zabijają niż przez swój błąd dotyczący stref. To chyba tyle ze zmian. Jakieś pytania ? – spytał ponurym głosem Kenneth obecnych ludzi. Damien: Dlaczego to robisz złamasie ?! – wykrzyknął wściekły. Kenneth: Tak jak mówiłem, dla zabawy. David: Nasze rodziny wiedzą o tym co chcecie byśmy robili ? Kenneth: Oczywiście, że tak. Niektórzy zgodzili się odrazu. Innych trzeba było przekonać siłą.. A teraz do rzeczy: Gdy wyczytam wasze imię wybiegniecie stąd, dostając na chwile przed tym plecak z potrzebnymi rzeczami do przetrwania. Jak wspominał film lub też nie, przypominam gwoli ścisłości, dostaniecie losową broń. Jedni żadnej użytecznej, inni wręcz przeciwnie. Zależy od farta. I oczywiście nie możecie próbować uciec z wyspy. Każde takie zachowanie skończy się źle. Kenneth spojrzał na obecnych, większość z nich była przerażona i było to widać, nieliczni tylko byli spokojni, jakby nic się nie działo. Kenneth podniósł tablicę z wypisanymi uczestnikami. Kenneth: 'Lista nie jest wg. alfabetu. Losowo dobrałem kto kiedy wychodzi. Zaczynam od... Jayi. '''Jaya: '''Uhm.. -'' mruknęła i ruszyła niezdecydowana w kierunku drzwi i Kennetha. '''Kenneth: Łap, to twoje. Powodzenia. - rzucił obojętnie i pokazał na drzwi. Jaya: Dozobaczenia. - rzuciła do innych wychodząc z budynku. Kenneth: Następny szczęśliwiec... Carlos. Carlos podbiegł natychmiast i złapał rzucony przez Kennetha plecak. Po czym wybiegł. W następnej kolejności swoje ekwipunki dostali kolejno: Damien, Valle, Lukaninho, Jeanette, Dex. Kenneth: Już prawie półmetek. Teraz... Helen. Helen: '''Jaką mamy gwarancje, że wypuścicie zwycięzcę ? ''Kenneth zastanowił się i odpowiedział:'' Żadnej oczywiście. 'Helen: 'Żałosne. ;u; - mruknęła łapiąc swój plecak i wyszła jak pozostali. Kolejni którzy dostali plecaki byli: Tominu, Selene, Romeo. '''Kenneth: Teraz kolej.. Mary Lou. Mary Lou: Zaczekam na ciebie Zayia. - rzekła do niej gdy wychodziła. Po niej plecaki dostali: David, Lee, Mayu, Janette. Kenneth: Została już tylko wasza dwójka. Kto będzie największym pechowcem ? Zayia poddenrwowana patrzyła na Kennetha. Jacob zaś był spokojny i miał gdzieś to co będzie. Kenneth: '''Zayia możesz iść do swojej koleżaneczki. Ale nie zdziw jak w pewnym momencie będzie próbowała cię zabić. '''Zayia: Nigdy tego nie zrobi, zresztą inni też! Kenneth; 'Zobaczymy, a teraz ruszaj i życzę nie powodzenia. ''Zayia wyszła, potem Kenneth wywołał Jacoba, który był ostatnią osobą. I tak oto rozpoczęła się gra. Kenneth ruszył do swojej bazy, skąd można było patrzeć co, gdzie i jak robią uczestnicy. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 1, godzina 12:00 Mary Lou tak jak obiecała zaczekała w ukryciu na Zayę i razem ruszyły w poszukiwanie czegoś na wyspie. Inni udali się samotnie na przebywanie w wyspie. Większość nie miała zamiaru nikomu ufać i omijać takich z daleka, w ostateczności zabić. Byli też tacy jednak, którzy polowali na to by zabić innych. '''Helen: Nie najgorzej mi się trafiło z bronią, przynajmniej tak mi się zdaje. Spojrzała na miecz, który trzymała w rękach. Helen: Lecz użyje go tylko w ostateczności. Ruszyła dalej przed siebie. Nagle z zza drzewa wyłonił się Damien. Damien: Witaj koteczku, teraz pora na zabawę.. Helen: Oł fuck.. Damien natychmiast zaczął strzelać z Uzi w kierunku Helen, ta sprytnie wywinęła się z opresji i zaczęła uciekać. Damien ruszył w pogoń. Po paru minutach pogoni Helen zgubiła w końcu Damiena. Helen: Uff.. więc jednak biorą w tym udział. Trzeba będzie niezwykle uważać. Damien: Szlag by to, miałem ją prawie w garści. No nic, pójdę poszukać innej ofiary. Ruszył w powrotnym kierunku skąd biegł, miał nadzieje że ktoś był na tyle głupi, że poszedł w kierunku słyszanych strzałów. Tymczasem niedaleko stąd. Dex: Te odlatujące ptaki nie wróżą nic dobrego. Nagle wpadł niespodziewanie na jakąś osobę, zbyt skupiony na odlatujących ptakach. Dex: Kto tam, zostaw mnie. – wyciągnął jakiś patyk, który leżał na ziemii. Tominu: Co ?! Ale ja nie… chwila Dex to ty. Uściskał go, był zadowolony że na niego trafił. Dex: Ciebie się nie spodziewałem. Dobrze cię widzieć, nie bierzesz udziału w tym zabijaniu co ? Tominu: Oczywiście, że nie. Szczególnie że mam to.. Pokazał mu swoją broń, którą był zwykły paralizator. Dex: Ja też niezbyt miałem szczęście do tego. Odsłonił koszulę. Na plecach miał kamizelkę kuloodporną. Tominu: Będziemy mieć problem jak ktoś zaatakuje w takim razie. Dex: Nikt nie zaatakuje, jestem tego pewny, choć idziemy. Tominu: Jasne.. Ruszyli więc dalej. Tymczasem ktoś z ukrycia obserwował ich jak rozmawiali, nie można było dostrzec kto, gdyż postać była czarna. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 1, godzina 15:00 Druga strona wyspy, kamera pokazał Janette. Janette: Kurczę, chodzę już parę ładnych godzin i ani duszy. Nagle padł strzał z jakiejś automatycznej broni, prosto w jej nogę. Janette: Aaaa… -'' jęknęła z bólu.'' Zza krzaka wyłonił się… David: Nie mogę zginąć, muszę zostać sławnym fortepianistą. Janette: Ale ja… Nie zdążyła nic więcej powiedzieć. David strzelił jej prosto w głowę, w jego oczach panowała żądza mordu. '' '''David:' Buahaha… dobrze że dostałem tego Glocka. Kamera pokazała na broń, którą trzymał. Podszedł do ciała Janette. David: Sprawdźmy co koleżanka takiego miała i spieprzajmy stąd. Zerknął do plecaka, zabrał jedzenie i takie tam do siebie. Jako broń miała gaz pieprzowy. David: Beznadziejna broń, pora wiać bo się zlecą. Uciekł gdzieś w pełni spokoju i cicho, tak by nikt go nie zauważył. Na ekranie pojawił się napis: nr. 16: Janette: nie żyje, zostało 17 graczy. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 1, godzina 19:00 Do tego momentu nic ciekawego się nie działo, uczestnicy włóczyli się po wyspie. Nagle kamera pokazuje Selene, która dociera do mini szpitala. Podchodzi bliżej, lecz wtedy z okna wychodzi lufa strzelby. '' '''Lee: '''Czego dusza pragnie tutaj, nie cierpię gości. ''Selene przełknęła ślinę i wystawiła ręce do przodu, by spróbować jakoś uchronić się przed zabiciem. '' '''Lee:' Pokazujesz co masz albo wypad, być może pozwolę ci tutaj pobyć. Tylko bez numerów. Selene wyjęła z plecaka pistolet, zwykły pistolet i pokazała go Lee. '' '''Lee:' Niech będzie, najwyżej zginę. Co mi tam, właź. Selene westchnęła i weszła za zgodą Lee do budynku. W tym samym czasie po wschodniej części wyspy. Jacob: 'Co ja mam niby z tym czymś zrobić. ''Patrzy na GPS, na którym wyświetlają się pozycje gdzie kto jest na wyspie. 'Jacob: '''Czemu nie dostałem broni, choć przynajmniej będę wiedział czy ktoś nie nadchodzi. Spójrzmy.. ''Na GPSie widać jak jedna z osób jest goniona przez kogoś. '''Jacob: Hm.. jakiś pechowiec. Kamera przechodzi na uciekającego przed kimś Carlosa. Carlos: Odwal się wariatko ode mnie. Mayu: Zabawię się twoim ciałkiem, będzie tak słodko. I krwawo.. mniam. Carlos rzuca w nią jakimś badylem, ta robi zwinny unik. Mayu: Biedny frajer, nie ma żadnej zabawki. Carlos: 'Ten noktowizor na nic mi się nie przyda. ''Nagle upadł nierozważnie, potykając się o jakiś korzeń. Mayu już była za nim. '''Carlos: Proszę nie…! Mayu: Wybacz, lecz to silniejsze ode mnie. Wbiła mu nóż wojskowy, który miała prosto w brzuchu i przecięła go. Mayu: Mniam, to takie słodkie. Zabawa dopiero się zaczyna. Carlos zaczął się wykrwawiać, a Mayu wbijała mu nóż w inne części ciała. Po kilkunastu minutach wykrwawił się. Mayu wzięła sznur i powiesiła jego ciało na drzewie. '' '''Mayu:' Pierwsze koty za płoty. Mam nadzieje, że nie ostatnia moja ofiara. Yay.. Odeszła w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Na ekranie pojawił się napis: Nr. 2: Carlos: nie żyje. Zostało 16 graczy. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 1, godzina 22:30 Opuszczona hala produkcyjna. Mary Lou: No ba, trzeba potrenować. Zayia: Oby tylko nikt nam nie przeszkodził. Słychać jakieś głosy dochodzące do nich z zewnątrz. Zayia i Mary Lou: Kto tam ?! Mary Lou wyciągnęła… blachę z kosza na śmieci czyli swoją broń, zaś Zayia jedynie jakiś przeciętny Scyzoryk. Obie nie miały zbyt dobrych broni. Z zewnątrz objawiły się im Jaya i Valle. Jaya podrzuciła granat do góry, nie wyjęła zawleczki, widząc, że Zayia i Mary Lou nie miały żadnej broni. Jaya: Macie szczęście z nieszczęściu że spotykacie nas. My mamy dość solidną broń. Valle tylko pokiwała głową, że Jaya ma racje. Ona miała w rękach rewolwer. Jaya: Co zamierzacie tu robić ? Mary Lou: Ćwiczyć gimnastykę, mamy gdzieś zabijanie. Jaya: To tak jak my, lecz prędzej czy później trzeba będzie zabić. Zayia: Prędzej popełnię samobójstwo, niż kogoś zabije. Valle: Z taką bronią nie masz szans na przetrwanie. Wschodnia część wyspy. Romeo: Nigdzie żadnych dziewczyn ani nikogo. :< Posmutniały kierował się przed siebie chcą znaleźć kogokolwiek. Nagle zauważył ciało Carlosa na drzewie. Romeo: Matko, co za świr go tak urządził. Nie myślałem, że będą się zabijać. I co ja mam zrobić.. Rzekł, trzymając w rękach kuszę. Miał nadzieje, że nie trafi na oprawcę Carlosa. Południowa część wyspy. Jeanette: Strasznie ciemno, chyba pora zaraz na spanie. Nagle zauważyła zaświeconą latarkę leżącą na ziemii.. Jeanette: Co to tutaj robi, mam szczęście. Moja się zepsuła. Retrospekcja. Widać jak Jeanette walnęła swoją latarką o drzewo przypadkiem i rozwala ją nieco. Podeszła do tej latarki więc i uruchomiła się jakaś pułapka. Została przygwożdżona do drzewa. Zza drzewa pojawił się. Lukaninho: Nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś na to wpadnie. Podrapał się po głowie i zerknął złowieszczo na Jeanette. Jeanette: Proszę, wypuść mnie! Lukaninho: Wybacz, ale… Lukaninho wystrzelił strzałę z łuku prosto w rękę Jeanette. Lukaninho: Nie mam zamiaru zginąć, zwłaszcza z ręki takiej frajerki jak ty. Jeanette: Nic nie zrobię tobie.. Lukaninho: Jasne, dziewczynko. Już ci uwierzę. Znów wystrzelił strzałę. Tym razem trafił prosto w jej gardło. Lukaninho: Muszę potrenować nad celownikiem. Ale ta broń jest do dupy. Miałem trafić w głowę. Choć gardło też może być. Jeanette zaczęła się krztusić krwią. Lukaninho tylko się temu przyglądał. Po paru minutach spuściła głowę. Co oznaczało jedno. Lukaninho: To ciebie mamy już z głowy. Zobaczmy co miałaś takiego.. Zerknął do jej plecaka i wydobył z niego kosę. Lukaninho: Kosa czy łuk i strzały oto jest pytanie… Wyrzucił kosę po kilku chwilach. Lukaninho: Większa zabawa z łukiem i strzałą. Poszedł zakładając łuk na ramię i oddalając się. Nr. 6 – Jeanette: nie żyje. Pozostało 15 uczestników. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 1, godzina 23:59 Kenneth: Spójrzmy -'' zerknął na to kto dzisiaj zginął. Trzech zabitych.. nie jest tak źle. Przynajmniej wiadomo, że zabijają się chociaż niektórzy. Co przyniesie następny dzień. Przekonamy się wkrótce w Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki! ''Popił sobie spokojnie resztki herbaty, a transmisja została przerwana... Kategoria:Odcinki Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki